


Under Your Skin The Moon Is Alive

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Gift Fic, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, smutty, basically plotless porn. Stiles rents a werewolf for his birthday gift to himself. Like you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin The Moon Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> This is just shameless porn, people! It was Wolfie's birthday a few days ago so this is late, but I wanted to write her something. So this is me perusing her fics and thinking 'these look like a few of her kinks. I will write all of them in one short fic!' Because nothings says you're awesome like porn : )

 

Stiles has just finished arranging his supplies on one of two beds in the hotel room when there is a knock at the door. He takes a deep breath and then settles onto his knees on the floor. He tilts his chin down and looks at the door anxiously through his lashes. He’s left the door open, just as agreed. 

 

He sucks in an awed breath when a man steps inside and then bolts the door behind him. No, not a man, some sort of Greek god incarnate, he thinks. His mouth falls open as the man gives him a predatory smile and slinks forward. Stiles shivers at the knowledge that he’s alone with a werewolf- even if he did hire him for the evening as a birthday present to himself. “Wow. I mean, Damn. You’re even hotter than your profile. Is this okay? I thought maybe you’d like me like this but maybe I should’ve waited on the bed-”

 

“Well aren’t you pretty,” the man rumbles, giving Stiles an amused smile while stepping up confidently to slide one finger along Stiles’ lower lip and then dip it inside. 

 

Stiles moans and instinctively sucks, loving the way the man-  Derek he remembers from the website- bites his lip in reply. Stiles bites down gently and the man’s eyes flare blue. It’s both frightening and arousing as hell. 

 

“Not afraid of the big bad wolf then?” Derek asks, his voice low and somehow both teasing and dangerous at the same time.

 

“No,” Stiles breathes, shifting as a spike of arousal makes his stomach flutter and his cock begin to harden. 

 

“No, what?” Derek asks, his hand sliding back to grip Stiles’ hair and pulling his head back. 

 

“No, Alpha,” Stiles pants, feeling a thrill of accomplishment when Derek’s grip tightens and his eyes flash again. He knows the man isn’t technically an alpha- he’s not completely crazy- but there’s something extra hot about pretending. 

 

“Good. That’s very good, pet. I’m going to take such good care of you. I’m going to give you every dark fantasy you described in our contract. Did you feel like a dirty boy when you asked for those things?”

 

“Yes,” Stiles admits, squirming under the heated gaze. “But I mean, I’m paying you, so it was easier to-” his eyes widen. “I mean, I’m not calling you a hooker like it’s a bad thing- obviously- um, I’ll just be quiet now.”  He tries to look down, but Derek doesn’t let him. 

 

“None of that, pet. No hiding from me. Tonight you’re mine, and I won’t allow you any secrets. You wanted a stranger to fuck you, and I like to fuck strangers. Obviously we’re both okay with this situation. There’s nothing you want that I don’t want to give you, my beautiful boy. It will please me very much to hear you ask for what you want, no matter how wrong, how dark, you think it is. In fact, it will only make me want you more,” Derek purrs, circling around Stliles and kneeling behind him to inhale deeply into the crook of his neck. “Now, what do you want first? Do remember that while I’ll give it to you, I’ll do it however I damn well please because even though I want your input, I’m in charge. Isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes Alpha,” Stiles agrees, shivering at the feeling of Derek’s still-blunt teeth dragging along the back of his neck. This is already his best idea ever because fuck yes, this is exactly what he wanted. 

 

“Good boy. Now what do you want first?” Derek’s hands slide down Stiles’ sides and around to slip beneath the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

“I want you to tear me out of my clothes, and then-” That’s as far as he gets before he finds himself suddenly lifted and thrown onto his back on the bed, and damn but that show of strength was hot. Then Derek is straddling his hips and oh, those are definitely claws dragging up his stomach and rucking up his shirt. 

 

Derek grins, flashing his sharp teeth as he digs his claws into the shirt and shreds it, dragging his hands down once and again down each sleeve, keeping his palms up so he doesn’t damage the newly exposed flesh. “Well look what you’re hiding,” Derek praises as he drags his claws up Stiles’ abs just hard enough to leave light pink marks. He leans down to lick a wet trail up to Stiles’ neck, then across his jaw. He stops just short of a kiss and sits back, winking at Stiles’ frustrated whimper before hooking his claws into the top of the offending jeans and tearing them open. 

 

Stiles barely has time to register the cool air against his skin before Derek growls and flips him over, and then there are claws and the sounds of ripping cloth as the jeans are torn from his body and fucking hell, that’s hotter than he’d expected. Then there is a firm hand against the back of his neck and another petting his bare ass and he feels exposed and controlled, but somehow safe at the same time. 

 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Derek orders before stepping away just long enough to grab a length of soft white rope off of the other bed. “I’m glad you thought to bring so many toys. I’m going to use all of them on you, pet, and I’m going to love it, because you’re going to be so good for me aren’t you? You’re going to be begging for me to knot you by the end,” he promises. 

 

Stiles ruts against the bed as he crosses his wrists behind his lower back and does his best not to beg for that now, because he wants this to last. Still… “I thought werewolves had this crazy stamina. Can’t you just come over and over?”

 

Derek gives a rumbling laugh as he begins tying Stiles’ wrists together. “Yes, and lucky for you, considering the list of what you want me to do to you. But I’ll only knot you once, and I’m saving it for last. I’m going to make you look and smell like you belong to me first. You’ll be covered in come and marks from my teeth and claws before I take you. That’s what you want, isn’t it pet?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles agrees, testing his bonds and shivering in nervous anticipation when he realizes he could never get out of the ropes on his own. 

 

“Good boy,” Derek purrs, sliding off the bed and taking a moment to grab the firm muscles of Stiles’ ass. He lets his claws press tiny pink welts into the sensitive flesh as he licks a single wet strip across the temptingly presented hole.  

 

Stiles whines and ruts against the bed, and then yelps in surprise as Derek grabs him by the waist and picks him up easily to deposit him on the floor next to the bed. He blushes as Derek steps in front of him and takes in his flushed skin and bobbing cock. 

 

“You’re sexy when you’re turned on and embarrassed at the same time. I can definitely work with that,” Derek smirks. He strips off his t-shirt and tosses it behind him. “Now, get my cock out using only your mouth,” he orders.

 

For a moment Stiles can only stare. “Damn, it’s like someone carved you out of marble. I mean- that was a really cliche thing to say- out of, ah, butter, like the state fair….maybe…shit, that’s worse. Sorry. Moving on to getting you naked then,” he rambles.

 

“Yep, definitely hot when you’re embarrassed. Maybe it’s the blushing. Or the biting your lip. Now how about we put that mouth to better use?”

 

Stiles nods and leans forward, only to have Derek pull away. “Wait, one more thing.” He steps over to the bed and picks up the leather collar lying next to the cock ring and the butt plug complete with an approximation of a wolf tail. 

 

Stiles shivers as Derek buckles the collar securely around his neck, checking that he can still slip a few fingers in. He whines when Derek spins the metal ring around to the back of his neck and uses it to guide his head forward.

 

“Do you like this, pet? I’ll use it this way for now, but I promise I’ll attach the leash later. I’m a big fan of your kinks, beautiful,” Derek praises, petting Stiles’ hair with his free hand. 

 

“Really? That’s awesome. Alpa,” Stiles adds, as he noses at the warm skin and trail of hair on Derek’s stomach for a moment before using his teeth to pop the button on the obscenely tight jeans. He gets the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Derek’s and groaning at the heady scent of sex. And of course the man isn’t wearing any underwear. He widens his knees for better balance as he grips the cloth with his teeth and pulls it slowly down. 

 

“You’re doing so well, pet. I’ll do the rest since I want those lips around my cock five minutes ago,” Derek declares as he steps back far enough to efficiently strip the rest of the way.

 

“Fuck you’re big. Give it to me,” Stiles pants as he watches Derek’s thick cock slap against his stomach. 

 

“Can you take it all? How good can you be for me, my beautiful boy?” Derek stands in front of Stiles and grips the base of his cock to lower it to Stiles’ parted lips. “I want you to suck me until I’m about to come, and then I’m going to paint your face and chest with it. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be covered in my come, filled with it until it’s dripping out of your ass and down your chin.” He tugs Stiles forward by the collar.

 

Stiles feels like he could almost come from Derek’s words alone, because yes, that’s exactly what he wants. To be owned and filled and know nothing but this man’s body, his voice, his power. He wants to roll over and bare his throat, but decides to save that for after he’s done sucking the gorgeous cock being pressed slowly into his mouth. 

 

Stiles can’t take all of it, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind. The werewolf is growling and thrusting his hips with just the amount of force to make Stiles’ jaw ache and his gag reflex nearly kick in, but he never goes too far. Stiles closes his eyes and loses himself in the feeling of being both powerless- bound and collared as he is- and powerful at the same time as Derek’s thighs begin to tremble and his low noises of pleasure get louder. The cock in his mouth is wonderfully thick and hot and his own cock twitches and the lack of friction is maddening, but it’s perfect. He preens at the litany of praise directed his way as Derek calls him  beautiful, pet, such a good boy. 

 

When he’s close, Derek pulls out and strokes himself a few last times. “Open your mouth,” he orders, and then watches in satisfaction as white strings coat Stiles’ face and neck, and then his chest. Derek immediately drops to his knees and begins smearing it into Stiles’ skin. He swipes his finger through the come dripping down Stiles’ cheeks and guides it between the lovely pink lips, and then again, until his face is clean. Then he inhales deeply into the crook of Stiles’ neck. “You smell more like you’re mine now, but it isn’t enough,” he growls. He bites down hard enough to bruise with his blunt teeth. 

 

Stiles writhes in his bonds, suddenly desperate to touch Derek, to pull him in close and leave a few claw marks of his own. “Please Alpha,” he begs, “Please-” 

 

Derek cuts him off with a fiercely possessive kiss. He pulls Stiles close and growls into his mouth, and when Stiles keens and ruts against his thigh he bites down on the temptingly plump lower lip hard enough to draw blood.  

 

Rather than being repulsed by the sharp tang of blood mixing with the bitter musk of Derek’s come, Stiles is even more turned on. The utter surrender, the feeling of being desired and owned is incredible. And Derek is a fucking phenomenal kisser. 

 

“You’re such a perfect little pet, so good for me, so hungry for my come,” Derek praises. “Do you want more?”

 

“Hell yes,” Stiles breathes, and then his breath hitches as one swipe of Derek’s claws releases him from his bonds. Before he can get his hands on all of that ridiculous muscle Derek is grabbing him and flipping him over onto his stomach on the bed again. Derek vanishes for a moment, then returns to pull him up onto all fours before reaching around and snapping the cock ring snugly into place.

 

“No coming until I’ve covered you in my scent, until you’re mine completely,” he growls as he drags ten light pink lines down Stiles’ back with his claws. 

 

Stiles arches his back into the sting and lets his head drop down to pillow on his crossed arms. He blushes at how he must look, ass in the air and trembling with desire. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me yet?” he asks, waggling his ass teasingly. 

 

Derek smacks his ass sharply. “I can be patient, and so can you,” he warns, and then runs his tongue over the pink mark left by his palm. “I’m going to come on your back and ass and push it inside of you. How does that sound, pet?”

 

“Fuck yes, do that,” Stiles pants. “And then, you know, you could use the tail. If you want.” 

 

“Oh, I want,” Derek agrees before running his tongue across Stiles’ gorgeously exposed hole. Stiles whimpers, so he does it again. And again. He licks and sucks and bites until Stiles is a trembling wreck as he uses one hand to jack himself off. It doesn’t take long until he’s coming for a second time. As promised, he smears some of the come into Stiles’ skin and then gathers the rest up and presses it slowly inside of Stiles’ now-pliant body. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he praises as he reaches for the plug with the tail on the end. 

 

“More, I want more. Make me your good little pet,” Stiles manages, well beyond the point of shame. It feels amazing, knowing Derek will accept anything he says without ridicule. 

 

“Yes. My beautiful boy, my little wolf,” Derek croons, petting Stiles’ back and arse. He coats the plug with lube from the bottle on the bed and then murmurs “Hush now, hush my lovely, you can take it,” as he presses the plug steadily inside.

 

Stiles sighs happily and presses back into the pressure as the plug stretches him and he feels his ass clamp down around the base. It doesn’t hurt at all, and he suspects Derek must have absorbed any discomfort. The thought sends a rush of affection through him. “Thank you, Alpha,” he says, wagging his ass to feel the brush of the tail against his thighs. 

 

“I take good care of my pets,” Derek promises as he clips the leash onto the metal ring of Stiles’ collar. “I haven’t given you anything to drink though, have I? How thoughtless of me. I think you need a little walk first though,” he says as he slides off the bed and stands next to it. He tugs on the leash gently in encouragement. 

 

Stiles clamors eagerly off the bed and gets down on all fours next to Derek. He crawls along next to Derek’s legs happily, loving the feeling of the tail against his skin and the fullness in his ass and the freedom of being allowed to want this. 

 

Derek stops in front of an armchair and sits in it, spreading his legs invitingly. “Come on then, get your Alpha hard again and you can have that drink,” he smirks, tugging on the leash a bit. 

 

Stiles kneels between Derek’s legs and looks up at him, his stomach fluttering at the look of desire on the man’s face. He, Stiles, did this. Made a gorgeous werewolf want him this much. He wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and nuzzles into the dark hair at the base of Derek’s still mostly soft cock before sucking it lightly into his mouth. He flicks his tongue around the foreskin and moans around his mouthful. Like this, he can actually seal his lips around the base of his Alpha’s cock. 

 

Derek moans encouragingly and keeps the leash tight with one hand as the other pets Stiles’ hair, his shoulders, anything he can reach. “That’s it pet, take your time,” he praises as his cock begins to fill again. “You look so good like this. You’re so perfect for me, beautiful.” 

 

Stiles loses track of time as he sucks and licks and lets himself be petted and praised. Derek draws his claws lightly over his skin and they dig in deliciously when Stiles makes his tail swish. He’s almost disappointed when the leash tightens as the taste of come suffuses his mouth. He drinks it all down, and then suddenly he’s in Derek’s lap being kissed and cuddled and the cuddling is awesome, but he wasn’t exactly expecting it going into this. Not that he’s complaining. 

 

Derek holds Stiles close, kissing him and nuzzling into his hair and throat and generally basking in the scents of arousal and sex and sweat until he’s hard again. “Alright beautiful boy, are you ready for me to fuck you? To knot you? It’s going to be like nothing you’ve ever experienced, but you’re going to love it. I can tell.” 

 

“Fuck yes,” Stiles agrees, laughing when Derek suddenly stands and carries him back over to the bed. Derek lays him on his back and pushes his knees up, then unclips the leash and pulls out the plug. Stiles whimpers at the empty feeling. 

 

“Don’t worry pet, I’ve got you,” Derek promises, picking Stiles back up and guiding his legs to cross around his waist. He holds Stiles up easily with one arm as he lines himself up and then lowers Stiles slowly onto his cock. 

 

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and forgets to breathe as his Alpha’s eyes flare blue and the pleasure of being filled has him swearing and doing his best to rock his hips immediately. Again he suspects some supernatural involvement at the utter lack of pain, but he’s not complaining about that either. And the fact that Derek can hold him up with no wall to lean against is an insane kind of turn-on. “Come on then, I’m not going to break. Where’s the wild side I was hoping for?”

 

Derek growls and lifts Stiles up to slam him back down hard. “Better?” 

 

“Getting there,” Stiles smirks. 

 

“Oh pet, I’ll show you better,” Derek promises, reaching between them to unsnap the cock ring. Then he spreads his legs wider for better leverage and begins fucking Stiles without reservation. 

 

Stiles howls. There’s really no better word for the sound that tears from his throat. He throws his head back and bares his throat, and claws at Derek’s back as he attempts to meet the powerful thrusts. It’s incredible. Perfect. Then Derek tumbles them back onto the bed with Stiles on top and oh, well then. Apparently  this is perfect.

 

Derek pulls Stiles into his lap and kisses him fiercely. “Come for me love,” he growls as his knot swells and he wraps a hand around Stiles’ cock.   

 

Stiles does. He comes once, biting down hard onto Derek’s shoulder until he tastes blood. Then he trembles and writhes his way through a rare and nearly immediate second orgasm as he feels his ass being filled even more completely. “Fuck,” he finally manages some minutes later once they’ve taken a break from their now languid kissing. He’s covered in sweat and come and saliva. It’s awesome. 

 

“Fuck is right,” Derek agrees, leaning back to look Stiles over carefully. He still can’t pull out as his knot hasn’t completely subsided.  

 

“Love?” Stiles quirks a brow at Derek. “I think you rather broke character there at the end.” 

 

Derek shrugs. “Couldn’t help it. I’d used ‘pet’ one too many times. I knew there was a reason I don’t call you that all the time.” 

 

“I like it,” Stiles pouts. “And it’s my birthday, so I get what I want. You promised.”

 

“You always get what you want,” Derek argues, rolling his eyes.  

 

“I don’t-” Stiles pauses. “Okay yeah, you have a point there. So, did you like the tail? I told you I had something new.”

 

“The tail was hot. It can stay. So since you got your way all day so far, do I get to have mine and keep you like this for a few hours? Or do you want a shower once you can move?” 

 

“Is this a trick question? I got a room with two beds for a reason. We can sleep in the other one once we’re all clean, but you know I love this.” He nuzzles into Derek’s neck and clenches his ass teasingly. 

 

Derek sucks in a breath and shivers in pleasure. “It should be your birthday more often. You’re getting more creative each year. I like it.”

 

“Why wait? Give me a few hours and we can try this again. Only this time I’ll play the expensive hooker.”

 

“I love you, you know,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips. 

 

“Yep,” Stiles replies with a grin. “I know.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going back to my Johnlockary fic now! But sometimes long works go much smoother after a break to write something else, I find. Hugs for reading, and send all the love to Wolfie for being born!!


End file.
